Black Crimson Roses
by Yami Enzeru88
Summary: Two roses grow in a single garden. One red and one black. These two roses are fated to meet and fall into everlasting love but the two roses must get past all the dangers of being so close together or else the roses...will die...
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Roses of Fate

**~Black Crimson Rose~**

~Chapter 1: His Butler, Roses of Fate~

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, the anime, nor the manga so please don't take me to court. I'll never get my Grell cosplay done without some money. Cosplay isn't free you know.**

**Summary: This is a yaoi SebastianxGrell fanfic where Grell and Sebastian must go through many trials and tribulations in order to keep the love that they share for each other. In other words the story of Kuroshitsuji through Grell's eyes, as well as the made up story line where the two are trying to get past the fact that shinigami and demons are supposed to be sworn enemies.**

**Author's Note: Yes the Undertaker makes a guest appearance in this chapter, and yes him and Dahlia are brother and sister in case you were wondering…or will wonder since this is the start of the chapter. Every now and then I'll pop a few side notes to allow you to know any references appear in the chapter and where they came from.**

-England: Early 1700's-

Dahlia was known the world over for her fortunes. Even the queen herself called her the Oracle of Fate. She wore nothing but a long black cloak like one you would see worn on a Black Magic user. No one knows what she looks like and no one ever will. Today one woman in particular was seeking out Dahlia's shop with one reason in mind...She wanted to find out the fate of her baby boy.

The said woman had long red hair, with a row of fangs for teeth, the baby in her hands looking just the same. She wasn't a human woman but a shinigami...a god of death straight from the shinigami realm...A woman known as the Bloody Rose. She had a curse on her and she knew that she didn't have that much longer to live and she wanted to know what would become of her son when she was gone.

It was a dark night as is the proper setting for a scene such as this and the moonlight was casting shadows even in the darkest of places and playing with the highlights in her bright red hair. He yellow eyes dart from to and fro looking for the legendary shop that many said never existed in the first place. Being a stubborn female death goddess she never believed a word of what anyone told her. She hoped that it was a quality that her son would never have.

Soon her smile grew wide and her mouth temporarily looked like a shark's. Bingo! She found the shop hidden away in an isolated alley way that no one had ever treaded upon before. The shop door was a very dark black and it was starting to peel apart from age, and hanging above was a squeaking sign that rocked back and forth that read "Madame Dahlia."

As she walked in holding her baby close to her heart she stepped through the door of darkness only to walk into even more darkness separated by dim candlelight.

"Come in...I'm in the other room..."

Rose jumped, startled at the sudden voice in the dark. She followed the voice and saw the fortune teller herself just like she had heard in the stories.

"Set the baby...Set your son Grell on the table..."

Rose did what she was asked and the second Grell was on the table Dahlia placed a pair of hands on the child, each finger adorned with long pointy black nails. She said a few words that Rose couldn't understand but after awhile she looked up at Rose who had taken a seat down on a mat.

"You need not worry Miss Sutcliff. You are to give your baby to a man by the name of William T. Spears tomorrow before you die the morning of the full moon. This William shall raise your son like one of his own and when you pass you'll vanish out of his mind and memories entirely...but he'll be safe from harm. He'll grow up to be a fine man, a bit of a screw-up, but fine notherless. He's going to cause trouble for others but...he _is_ your son after all...There's...one more thing that you should know...You're son is going to go through a trial of his love and faith that he's going to have to face alone."

Rose had a smile on her face up until the fact that her only son is going to have to go through something hard on his own. "What about William? Can't he help?"

Dahlia shook her head. "No...This he must do on his own...I can only tell you this...Two roses shall grow within the garden. One red and one black. They shall meet by fate and fall into everlasting love. The only thing that can break them apart is...the fulfillment of the gardener's undying wish for vengeance....That is all that I can tell you...I'm done here and one more thing before I leave your presence...It's not the future that counts...It's what you do with the present that really matters." She smiled as she slowly started to vanish into the darkness, leaving baby Grell on the table where he had been placed. Rose picked her baby up and took him home for the last time before she was to hand him to an unknown stranger the next day.

"Whatever it may be that you have to go through my precious Grell...Mommy will always be watching you from the Heaven's...That witch may have used up my remaining life but I'm far from going to the pits of Hell....Mommy will...always be watching...My sweet sweet son."

~The next day~

Rose even though she never went out during daylight hours, went to the library having been told my her friends that the leader of the shinigami, William T. Spears, hung out most of the time with her child, Grell, in hand. The library was a place she never went willingly because well...she hated books and found reading boring. She asked everyone there that she saw if they were William, or if they knew where she was. She came across a dark looking man wearing a black robe, much like the one that Dahlia had worn, and he had long silver hair that covered his eyes, and went all the way down to the ground.

"Excuse me Sir...but are you William? And if you're not do you know wh-"

The man turned around and grinned wickedly at her. He had two scars on his face. One on his neck, the other going from one end of his face to the other. His looks alone were enough to creep her out.

"William? William T. Spears? I could tell you...for a price that is..."

"Wha-What do you want?"

"I want to hear a good joke. I want you to make me laugh until my guts fall out...Heheheheheh...."

Shivers went down her spine at his whole presence as well as his dark, silky voice.

"Uhhh...okay...Um let's see...This duck and a rabbi go into a bar right? The rabbi orders a beer and the suck scorns him and says, "Man! What a quack up! Get it? A quack...up?"

"..."

The man just stared at her with a deadpanned look on his features and then he reached a hand out to her that was a lot like Dahlia 's as well. Were they...related in some way? The hand touched her shoulder and poked it.

"That was the worst joke...I have ever heard...It's about as dead as the corpses that go into my hand-made coffins."

Rose freaked out as she got as far away from him as she possibly could, almost knocking down a bookshelf. "Y-Y-You make c-c-coffins?"

"Yes...I'm the Undertaker..."

"...."

She screamed as she ran off to the next room, still holding onto her baby son, covering his face so he wouldn't have to see or hear such things. The Undertaker sighed as he continued looking through the books for one to read during his free time.

_I'm supposed to leave my son here? In the shinigami realm? If I wasn't one myself I wouldn't be living here either...Wanting to be somewhere else...is what got me cursed in the first place...?_

She continued her search and was just going to give up when she came across an ebony table where another man was sitting, holding a long Death Scythe in one hand that looked more like a grappling hook that one uses to grab something that is far too high for them to reach, and a newspaper in the other. His face was covered up but she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Umm...Are you...William T. Spears?"

The man set down his newspaper and pushed his glasses up on his face with his Death Scythe. His was was calmed, but yet highly stern and serious.

"Well that depends...What can this William do for you...Bloody Rose?"

She flinched slightly when she was called by her shinigami nickname. She had earned that name because she would always leave a rose on all those that she passed judgment upon, and since the victims were always bleeding from the wound the rose was always bloody. She could tell by the way that he talked that she had found the right guy.

"I don't have very long to live...up until the next full moon to be exact, and that's in the next few days. I was told by the Oracle of Fate that I should give my kid to you so that you can raise him as your own while I'm no longer living and breathing. I'm asking a lot of you this I know but I'm desperate..No child deserves to be left alone in this world or any world at all."

William glanced over the table and saw the red-headed baby within the blankets and the baby smiled up at him with his yellow eyes like a cat.

"Give me one good reason...I should waste my time to raise..._that_? If I were to give in to everyone's requests then I would be fired from my position for sure and someone else would be running our race."

Sparkling tears began to stream down Rose's face. "Please William...Will...I'm all that he has left in this world...He's my only heart and soul...if he continues to live then I'll live forever as well because I'll always be a part of him...Even if he'll never remember me..."

William let out a sigh as he used his Death Scythe to pull the baby up by the blanket, and placed the child gently into his hands before pushing his glasses up again.

"Fine...I'll take care of your son...He does have a name doesn't he?"

She slowly smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"His name is Grell Sutcliff."

With that she walked out the door and was never seen or heard from again.


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, The Red Butler

**~Black Crimson Roses Chapter 2: His Butler, The Red Butler~**

**Author's Note: Well here it is peeps. Chapter two of my long ass Kuroshitsuji fanfic that I'm having fun making up and sharing with all of you. The last line of this chapter is meant to be an inside joke to the anime and for those that seen the anime will know what I'm talking about and what it's referring too. This chapter and the next will be introducing the two main characters, Grell and Sebastian, so enjoy!!!**

-24 Years Later-

"Grell....wake your ass up...You've got work to do. Both here in the house and a ship is going to hit an iceberg today...At least 100 souls will be on it for collecting..."

Grell Sutcliff, now a 24 year old man, as well as butler to the Spears Household, and a God of Death, took an arm from out of the blankets on his bed and used it to rub his yellow odd colored eyes and looked at Will. His hair was long and red like his mothers, and as his mother was told he was quite the hyper and stubborn one.

"I'll get up when I feel like it..."

Will threw a random book at his head.

"NOW!!!"

"Alright alright alright...I'm getting up..."

Grell got out of his bed and slipped into his black dress pants, white dress shirt, black vest, red and black four inch heels, red and white tie, and for the final touch a pair of red glasses with a skull chain adorning it. He grabbed a black coat and looked at Will.

"You mind giving me a few minutes?"

Will stared at him for a few minutes before turning around and walked out of the room. The reason that Grell had wanted his mentor and father figure out of the room is because he had done some experimenting behind his back and modified his Death Scythe to look just like a chainsaw. Why? Because the modern Death Scythe was too...modern and plain for him. Plus a chainsaw was a lot more convenient.

He grinned with a mouth of sharp canines as he slipped his chainsaw out of its hiding place and after grabbing the files pertaining to the boat mission, left out of the shinigami realm and off to Earth to take care of business.

The boat, or rather the cruise ship, was named Saint Petersburg and it was scheduled to go down at midnight that night. It was average in size and as Will had said, there were at least 150 people on board, which meant that only 50 would survive the crash.

"This baby looks really nice...Really hate to see it go down..." He walked on the first class deck which was the very top floor of the liner when he happened to begin to overhear a conversation nearby.

"What do you mean you're going to leave me? We've been married for at least a good twenty years and we have the children to think about!"

Grell opened up his book and looked up their names. Mr. and Mrs. Canterbury. Married for 20 years like they had said and together they have two beautiful sons, one named Matthew, and the other was named John. He only knew that much because all of them were going to die when the boat went down, but he would have to wait until they were dead to see the rest.

_Can't wait..._

Grell kept getting odd stares from the passengers but he paid them no mind. He was going to be the last thing that they saw when they closed their eyes for the very last time and when their hearts would beat for the very last time in their mortal life.

-Midnight-

Right on cue Grell spotted the iceberg out of the corner of his eye and he got off of the wall that he had been leaning up against. He picked up his chainsaw and went up to the ship's captain quarters first and foremost because he had gotten the direct impact and was the first one dead.

"Who would've though...going down with your own ship...I just wish that there was a bit more blood splattered on the front window. What a pity..."

The man's Death Play appeared right before him and he was able to see everything that this man had done in his lifetime. He had married a woman, had only one kid, which had grown up and moved on to be a guard to the Queen of England, and when his son had moved on he built this beautiful vessel from scratch and started having passengers aboard five years after the start of its construction and here he was...lying dead with his face permanently implanted into the steering wheel of the boat that he had dreamed to create, with just a bit of his blood splattered on the windows, on the captain, and even a pool on the floor, but like it was mentioned before, not enough to amuse the red-headed Reaper.

"How boring...The man did nothing wrong in his life...He dies and goes to Heaven..."

The rest of his night was quite uneventful like the Captain and after at least a good half an hour later he was back in the shinigami realm giving the paperwork to Will to file away having already hid his chainsaw away before seeing Will.

"Good work Grell. One more thing before you're dismissed for the day. You're being transferred to temporarily work as a butler for a woman by the name of Madame Red. You are to guard her, nothing more and nothing less. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah yeah yeah...you act like I'm capable of becoming a serial killer and causing trouble for others in my mess."


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, The Black Butler

**~Black Crimson Roses Chapter 3: His Butler, The Black Butler~**

**Author's Note: Last chapter we were introduced to the older Grell Sutcliff so now we're going to go to introducing the black butler himself, Sebastian Michaelis. Enjoy!**

Within the country of England there was a well known mansion with an equally well known family living within it. The Phantomhive Manor had three people living within it and together they ran the world's most prosperious toy company. There was Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive, and they had a son that they called Ciel Phantomhive. Today was Ciel's birthday and his mom was taking him out in the town for the day to celebrate. What little Ciel didn't know was that that night was going to end in chaos and mayhem.

"Mommy Mommy! Look at that! Daddy's arc is in the toy store window!"

The mother went over and saw what her son was pointing at. Inside the glass window was a beautifully decorated toy arc and there were animals around it to represent Noah's Arc from the Holy Bible. She knew that it wasn't the real one because Ciel had it back at home. She nervously glanced at her watch. It was almost time for the ritual to begin…the cleansing of her and her family's souls.

"Come on Ciel. We're going home now. You're father and I have a huge birthday surprise for you.**" **She grinned warmly but there was nothing but venom within her thoughts.

Soon they arrived back home, but instead of leading her son through the front door like normal she shook her head and lead him to the hatch door that lead to the underground rooms where they were supposed to go in cases of tornadoes or other emercencies. They went down into the dark hallways that were lit only by flaming torches on either wall, and the torches were illuminating paintings of Satanic acts that were being performed and commited by those that practiced dark magic and witchcraft. Ciel was getting really scared by all the sights before him and it was showing on his young boyish face.

"Mother…what are we doing down here? What is this place?"

"Quiet…Not another word out of you."

The sudden coldness in his mother's voice scared him even more then he already was and soon they came upon a large circular room with flaming torches around it as well and also surrounding the room were several men and woman dressed in all black cloaks and they were holding hands around a very large symbol on the ground that looked like a "V" inside a circle with wings and they all looked up and sneered as Ciel and his mother walked into the room.

She threw her son into the middle of the circle and got into a black cloak herself and joined the rest of them with her own hands.

"Mother? Mother? I'm scared…"

Then a few of the cloaked figures stepped up to him and stripped him of his clothes, tied his legs and hands up so that he couldn't move, then rejoined hands as they began saying an incantation. Ciel started feeling nothing but pain and for awhile he was blanked out and was thinking that he was going to die right then and there. He could feel his memories…his happy memories..leaving him as well as anything good in his life, and he wasn't going to have this.

_My mother…and my father…They've been possessed by Devil Worshipers…and Satan himself. I want my parent's to be avenged so I can't die like this. I won't die until all those that stand in my way perish and all those that talk of so called cleansing the world!_

He opened his eyes again as he muttered his own incantation out of his mouth that would counteract the one that was going on now. A spell that he had seen in a book in his father's study one day. This particular spell taught one how to summon a demon. Ciel had read that if he were to summon a demon and perform a contract to him, for the price of his soul the demon would serve him and protect him until his goal was complete, thus terminating the contract.

The two spells were crashing against each other, causing the whole place to shake and the flaming torches fell to the floor, starting a huge fire within the manor. The Satan followers were startled by the sudden flames and the spell broke off, but Ciel continued his to summon his demon. He didn't mind the flames that were killing the Satan followers one by one within it's warmth and unmerciful fury. His mother managed to escape, as well as his father, and they ran to a room to hide upstairs. They had to try and protect their only home.

Soon Ciel began to float up and he heard a voice amongst the flames and the darkness around him. _Are you sure about this human? Once you make this contract with me it can't be broken and when it does…You're soul will be mine…Are you sure that you want this mortal?_

Ciel didn't need a second thought on this matter. He knew what he wanted…He wanted revenge. "Yes I'm sure. Just hurry up and make the contract. I have to see what my parents are up to upstairs."

_Yes…My Lord…_

After one final feeling of pain throbbing through his whole entire body there appeared a black magic symbol on his left eye the voice took the form of a butler clad in back, and on his left hand was the same symbol as on Ciel's eye and his nails were painted black.

"My name…is Sebastian Michaelis…and I'm your contractor. What are your orders?"

"Come with me…"

Ciel led Sebastian upstairs and there was a female there with white wings over a humaniod demented figure. It was two people sewn together. He was frightened for the last time as all his emotions died with the Satan followers in the flames as he ran into Sebastian's arms.

"Take me out of here."

"Yes..my Lord."

A few months later Ciel got the paperwork done with the Queen of England to get his mansion back up just the way that it was and soon he was living in it once again and took over his father's toy business…as well as a few other things. He had became the guard dog of sorts for the Queen, and if something, or someone, distrupts the orderly peace of the kingdom Ciel and his demonic butler Sebastian take control of the situation and eliminate it.

Sebastian soon came to realize that the mansion was going to need more servants so he went out in search of some. First up was Maylene. Maylene was once in her life an assassin for hire and Sebastian had stopped her from killing a man high up in the rich world of the Lords and told her that he had a different job for her to do…Being a housemaid at the Phantomhive Mansion. She slipped into the maid's dress…Her first dress worn in a really long time, and was given round glasses that hid away her eyes by Ciel himself through Tanaka..A man that was already working there, and she became the clutzy, and irresponsible maid that we all know today.

Next on the list was Finny. He was being kept in an underground illegal lab ran by mad scientists whose main goal was to create a human being that was a strong as several animals put together and Finny was their guinea pig. Because of this he never got the chance to see the sun or the outside world. He was always being forced to take part in their experiments, and one day he decided that he had had enough. He fought back with his abnormal strength, and he ran all the way out side where Sebastian asked him to work in the mansion as the gardener. Seeing as how he would get to work outside he accepted the job.

Lastly we have Bard. Bard is a soldier in the English Army and he told his superior officer that the enemy was going to trap them in an ambush if they went to the area where they were going to go, but no one listened to him. They were indeed ambushed and pretty much all killed except for Bard who at a time like this, took out a cigarette and lit it up. Sebastian came up to him and asked him to be the chef in the Phantomhive Masion and seeing as he had nothing better to do, he went with Sebastian to cook the meals…And that's putting it lightly.

And with the conclusion of this very long prelude, we can now begin the actual story about a boy, his servants, a prophecy, and a red butler to simply die for…The story…about black crimson roses in bloom.


	4. Chapter 4: His Butler, Enter Madame Red

**~Black Crimson Roses Chapter 4: His Butler, Enters Madame Red and Human Grell~**

**Author's Note: Okay...Now that introductions and the prelude are out of the way we can begin the actual story. I will like this moment to thank all those that I have read my story thus far and for those that have put this story on their favorite lists. I'm inspired by your comments and the fact that people are reading it. If people don't read or comment a story that I write I lose interest in it so keep the comments coming! Let me know what you want to see and you may see it in the story! Okay! On to Chapter 4! Oh and enjoy the history lesson. That's real info on that particular victim of the Jack the Ripper Murders. Here's the sight where I got the info.**

**.**

~As always Sebastian woke up at the crack of dawn just to satisfy his Master's wishes. He cleaned the house, made the meals...kept the other three clumsy servants in line...the works...He woke up and after getting out of his bed he slipped into his all black uniform and got to work right away by walking up to his Master's bedroom to wait for him to wake up. He knew that Ciel could very well dress himself but he liked doing it for him anyways. His young Master was always an early riser.

"Bo-chan...You need to wake up. We have a busy day planned for today. Plus something in the recent news needs your utmost attention."

Ciel Phantomhive slowly opened up his eyes and he looked at his butler curiously. He sat up, slipped on his black eye-patch, and stood up to allow his butler to get him dressed for the day.

"Something in the news? What happened Sebastian?"

"Read it for yourself Bo-chan."

Ciel let out a long sigh. He really hated when his butler played mind games with him like that. "For once I would like a straight answer." Sebastian simply grinned as he tied the last shoe and handed his Master the newspaper.

"Jack the Ripper strikes again. Anne Chapman, a woman at the age of 47 years died and the body was discovered as is follows and described by Dr. George Bagster Phillips:

"The left arm was placed across the left breast. The legs were drawn up, the feet resting on the ground, and the knees turned outwards. The face was swollen and turned on the right side. The tongue protruded between the front teeth, but not beyond the lips. The tongue was evidently much swollen. The front teeth were perfect as far as the first molar, top and bottom and very fine teeth they were. The body was terribly mutilated...the stiffness of the limbs was not marked, but was evidently commencing. He noticed that the throat was dissevered deeply.; that the incision through the skin were jagged and reached right round the neck...On the wooden paling between the yard in question and the next, smears of blood, corresponding to where the head of the deceased lay, were to be seen. These were about 14 inches from the ground, and immediately above the part where the blood from the neck lay.

He should say that the instrument used at the throat and abdomen was the same. It must have been a very sharp knife with a thin narrow blade, and must have been at least 6 in. to 8 in. in length, probably longer. He should say that the injuries could not have been inflicted by a bayonet or a sword bayonet. They could have been done by such an instrument as a medical man used for post-mortem purposes, but the ordinary surgical cases might not contain such an instrument. Those used by the slaughtermen, well ground down, might have caused them. He thought the knives used by those in the leather trade would not be long enough in the blade. There were indications of anatomical knowledge...he should say that the deceased had been dead at least two hours, and probably more, when he first saw her; but it was right to mention that it was a fairly cool morning, and that the body would be more apt to cool rapidly from its having lost a great quantity of blood. There was no evidence...of a struggle having taken place. He was positive the deceased entered the yard alive...

A handkerchief was round the throat of the deceased when he saw it early in the morning. He should say it was not tied on after the throat was cut."

Report following the post mortem examination:

"He noticed the same protrusion of the tongue. There was a bruise over the right temple. On the upper eyelid there was a bruise, and there were two distinct bruises, each the size of a man's thumb, on the forepart of the top of the chest. The stiffness of the limbs was now well marked. There was a bruise over the middle part of the bone of the right hand. There was an old scar on the left of the frontal bone. The stiffness was more noticeable on the left side, especially in the fingers, which were partly closed. There was an abrasion over the ring finger, with distinct markings of a ring or rings. The throat had been severed as before described. the incisions into the skin indicated that they had been made from the left side of the neck. There were two distinct clean cuts on the left side of the spine. They were parallel with each other and separated by about half an inch. The muscular structures appeared as though an attempt had made to separate the bones of the neck. There were various other mutilations to the body, but he was of the opinion that they occurred subsequent to the death of the woman, and to the large escape of blood from the division of the neck.

The deceased was far advanced in disease of the lungs and membranes of the brain, but they had nothing to do with the cause of death. The stomach contained little food, but there was not any sign of fluid. There was no appearance of the deceased having taken alcohol, but there were signs of great deprivation and he should say she had been badly fed. He was convinced she had not taken any strong alcohol for some hours before her death. The injuries were certainly not self-inflicted. The bruises on the face were evidently recent, especially about the chin and side of the jaw, but the bruises in front of the chest and temple were of longer standing - probably of days. He was of the opinion that the person who cut the deceased throat took hold of her by the chin, and then commenced the incision from left to right. He thought it was highly probable that a person could call out, but with regard to an idea that she might have been gagged he could only point to the swollen face and the protruding tongue, both of which were signs of suffocation.

The abdomen had been entirely laid open: the intestines, severed from their mesenteric attachments, had been lifted out of the body and placed on the shoulder of the corpse; whilst from the pelvis, the uterus and its appendages with the upper portion of the vagina and the posterior two thirds of the bladder, had been entirely removed. No trace of these parts could be found and the incisions were cleanly cut, avoiding the rectum, and dividing the vagina low enough to avoid injury to the cervix uteri. Obviously the work was that of an expert- of one, at least, who had such knowledge of anatomical or pathological examinations as to be enabled to secure the pelvic organs with one sweep of the knife, which must therefore must have at least 5 or 6 inches in length, probably more. The appearance of the cuts confirmed him in the opinion that the instrument, like the one which divided the neck, had been of a very sharp character. The mode in which the knife had been used seemed to indicate great anatomical knowledge.

He thought he himself could not have performed all the injuries he described, even without a struggle, under a quarter of an hour. If he had down it in a deliberate way such as would fall to the duties of a surgeon it probably would have taken him the best part of an hour."

Ciel had his usual expressionless look on his face as he read the whole entire article out loud to Sebastian. "So the police haven't captured him yet? Well if they won't...then I will. This man...this human being...is being a threat to England's women and it's a bother to the Queen. It's my job as the Phantomhive heir to keep the peace in England and be a loyal servant to her Majesty." Ciel tossed it to the side and walked over to his desk. "I want you to start looking into this case. Find out who Jack the Ripper is...and get rid of them."

Sebastian grinned as he bowed down low to the ground at his Master's feet.

"Yes...my Lord."

Then Sebastian realized that something else was wrong. He knew that the other four servants were wide awake and they were moving about with their duties when he had gone upstairs but now things were quiet...a bit _too_ quiet. "Uh-oh..." A sweat drop ran on the back of his head and Ciel was about to ask what that was all about when he got his own answer.

BOOM!!!

Baldroy had once again decided to himself that using dynamite would cook the meal a lot faster and like all the other times this one ended with a blackened burnt kitchen and with him having a black afro, making him look like a demented version of Cinderella.

"How many times have I told him..Excuse me Bo-chan...This matter must be resolved immediately."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian left out of the room and hurriedly and straight to the once again destroyed kitchen. It took everything that he had not to grab the other man's throat and strangle him to death.

"Baldo..."

"Yes Sir?"

"How much money do you think it takes to repair the kitchen every time that it's destroyed?"

"I don't know Sir..."

"Well it takes more then 100,000 euros...and if you don't want that coming out of your paycheck I suggest that you make it in your top priority to remove every last shard of explosives out of your room and out of this mansion. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir..." Then the sound of crashing plates were heard throughout the halls. His work was never done.

"Clean up this mess...I'll make breakfast..."

Sebastian had ran from the kitchen straight to where the very vest china in the whole mansion were in bits and pieces on the floor in the main hallway. A very eccentric maid with violet hair and big rimmed glasses stood over them in panic with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my...I'd hate to see the look on Sebastian's face when he sees this..."

"You're right...You really wouldn't want to see the look on my face right now Mey-Rin. That was our very best china. The third set that you broke so far. Between you breaking dishes and with Bard blowing shit up you two sure are making a huge budget cut in my wallet...and that isn't a good thing. Pick up the pieces and try to bring out another set...this time try taking them out on a cart or carry then a few at a time...do I make myself clear?"

May-Rin blushed as she nodded her and walked back to the cabinet like she was told. Sebastian has always been more gentle with her because she was a woman and even though he was a demon he still had a strong sense of respect. Sebastian walked back into the kitchen and he helped Baldo clean it up, and after rudely kicking him out of the room he made the meal for the young master himself. He made scrambled eggs with two slices of bacon, two patties of sausage, and it was served with tea.

Ciel ate the meal quietly as he was thinking about what he read in the article. "So the killer is a doctor that works in the surgical world. That could be anyone working in a hospital...and all the previous victims were all prostitutes...So it's someone that either has a peculiar sense of justice against that particular crime or someone has a grudge against woman that have sex for money...That still doesn't help me out much...you Sebastian?"

The butler shook his head. "Not a clue...I'm working on it though..." Just then a sudden wave of lust hit over him. He felt in his demonic body an aura that spoke nothing but inhuman bloodlust...and that always drove demons insane. His body slightly shook and then he heard a knock on the wooden doors of the mansion.

"I'm going to get that..."

Sebastian rushed out of the room at top speed to the front door. _What the hell is going on here!?! _He opened the door and Ciel's aunt, Angelina Durless, was at the door with someone else that was holding her red umbrella up over her head to block out the sun. "Good morning Madame Red. You...brought company?" He glanced at the man who had long black hair pulled back in a red bow and was wearing round silver glasses attached to a silver chain. He was trying his best to keep a straight face but Sebastian could clearly see the blush growing upon it. And then Sebastian realized that he was the one giving off the aura.

Madame Red looked at him. "Grell..Don't be rude. Introduce yourself." Grell, hidden away in his human form, walked into the mansion and now that they were indoors he shut the umbrella and placed it by the door and he bowed as Ciel and the other servants appeared in the house.

"Hello...My name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm going to be serving the Durless family for the time being. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Once again it took Sebastian everything that he had not to grab the false human and drag him off to a bed somewhere. He then remembered that it had been a really long time since he had anything because he had been summoned and it really hadn't been on his mind until now. He had to keep his cool. His master was in the room.

"I'm Sebastian. The maid his May-Rin, the chef is Baldo, the other guy is Tanaka...and our Master is Ciel Phantomhive. As the butler it's my honor to welcome you to our humble home."

Grell had been immediately impressed by the black butler and he fell instantly in love with him, but since he was pretending to be human because of his current mission he had to keep his cool as well and keep a low profile. Grell blushed as he looked at Sebastian. "Please Sir...I'm not all that great and...would you mind...if it isn't too much trouble..Can you help me become a better butler?"

"As the Phantomhive butler it is my duty to make sure that all those associating with the Phantomhive Family gets all the help that they need. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't accomplish even a small task such as that?" He gently smiled at him keeping his cool somehow...It wasn't easy...A demon in heat ain't pretty. What Sebastian also didn't know that this task wasn't going to be small at all.


End file.
